Suffer With Me/Transcript
Intro Section is walking towards a guard to inform of his presence as he is about to meet Woods. Section: Commander Mason, for Sergeant Woods. A flashback appears, with sad young David sitting in front of a house. Woods comes up to him in a wheelchair. Woods: I gotcha kid. You're okay. The flashback ends. Section is seen in a small park approaching Woods, who comes up on wheelchair. Woods: What took you so long? Started thinking you weren't gonna make it. Woods offers his hand to Section is terms of a handshake. The previous flashback briefly reappears with Woods offering his hand to David. The flashback ends, and Section sits on a bench. Section: What the fuck was I doing there? Another flashback appears with young David sitting against a pillar with his eyes closed. Menendez is nearing him. The flashback then ends. Woods: The dead don't suffer, kid. That's why you and I are still here. The flashback returns. Menendez: You suffer with me. The flashback ends. Woods: He's got a plan for you kid, and he's been working on it for 30 years and he's counting on you, coming after him. Section: Wait... Frank, you have intel? Woods: Remember that pendant? Pfft.. disappeared. What do you think, it just sprouted legs and walked away? This guy, he knows every angle, every move you're gonna make. He's gonna take 20 to 30 million people. As if that's gonna bring her back. It's about his sister. Section: He killed my father, to get to you. Woods pauses for a moment Woods: There isn't a clean shot with that guy... Section: Hey! What the fuck happened in Panama? A flashback appears of Time and Fate when Menendez is being carried out in a body bag. Woods: I was pretty sure we got him in Nicaragua. Someone is seen taking photos of Noriega and Menendez negotiating on a balcony. Woods: About a year later, he shows up in Panama with that piece of shit Noriega. Newspapers and TV broadcast of then-President George H. W. Bush are seen. Woods: That's the last straw for the CIA. The orders come down from George H. W. for a snatch and grab. A map of Panama is then shown. Woods: So your dad and I, we go in... What a shit show. Gameplay #1 Woods comes out of a Humvee, takes his cap and looks at himself in the reflection of the window. He sets his cap right. He then looks over to Mark McKnight's house, which is surrounded with Christmas decoration. McKnight can be heard arguing with his wife, Jane. ''NOTE: Jane's lines are not shown in subtitles'' McKnight: Honey, you need to calm down. Jane: I am calm! Woods walks toward the house. Mason steps out of his Humvee, which is parked right outside the house. He puts on a cap, then turns to Woods. Woods: Mason. Mason: Woods. Good to see you Frank. Woods: Yeah, you too Alex. Jane: Five years, Mark! We've been married for five years! When do we start a family? Mason and Woods proceed to McKnight's house. He opens the door. McKnight: *whispering* Go around back. She's so fucking pissed. Mason and Woods go around to the backyard while listening to the McKnights' conversation. McKnight: Family? I thought this was about tomorrow! Jane: Arh! It's about everything, Mark! I need something more from my life besides sitting around waiting to see what godforsaken country you're gonna move us to next! It is not enough, Mark! Not enough! If the player waits: Mason: *sigh* We'd better make this quick. For the sake of McKnight's marriage, if anything else. Mason opens the door to the backyard Mason: C'mon, Frank. McKnight appears in the yard. McKnight: Hey, guys. He tosses a beer from a six-pack to Mason. Woods: Hey, McKnight. You got the stuff? McKnight: Yeah. Grab the sports bag in the shed. Mason and McKnight go to a lawn table to discuss the operation coming up while Woods gets a sports bag from a shed. Mason: Wife doesn't seem too happy. You didn't tell her about the invasion, did you? McKnight: Nope. Seems like I'm the only one who didn't. She heard it from Jacob's wife... and Steve's, and Bill's. Can you imagine how that made me look? Woods brings the bag to the table while Mason and McKnight are enjoying a beer. Woods: Why the fuck aren't we killing this guy, huh? After all that shit he pulled up in Nicaragua? Woods opens the bag. Mason: Higher-ups are sick of his scheming but they want him alive. Woods: This shit don't sound right. McKnight: Okay... Manuel Noriega, hereforth known as OBJECTIVE FALSE PROFIT. It's a standard grab & smear operation. Destroy his public reputation, and minimize the chance of any uprisings in his name. The invasion will draw attention away as we go in with Navy SEALs. Mason: Then we're all set. McKnight: Yup... come on, I'll walk you guys out. Mason: Thanks for the beer, McKnight. Woods closes the bag, grabs it and starts walking with the two. McKnight: I took the liberty of looking over some of your old case files. All that shit with the numbers... you really get brainwashed by the Soviets? Mason: Yeah they gave it their best shot. As the three approach the gate, they hear whispering. Vandal: ¡Apurarse, apurarse! (Quickly, quickly!) If the player waits: McKnight: C'mon man, time's a wasting. Woods quickly opens the gate to see some vandals painting "Gringos go home" to the side of Mason's humvee. As they flee, McKnight throws his empty beer can at one of them. McKnight: Dammit! Mason: They're just kids, McKnight. They ain't worth it. McKnight: Yeah, I guess you're right. Welcome to Panama, guys. Woods takes a look at the Humvee. Suffer With Me Fort Clayton Army Base, Panama '' ''Sgt. Frank'' Woods CIA Special Activities Division'' December 19, 1989 Cutscene #1 Woods continues telling the story to Section Woods: The mission was good, planning good. The only piece that didn't fit was Hudson, on the comm link running the show. It just felt off, even on the way in... I felt it... You know it was gnawing at me, I just didn't look at it... Gameplay #2 Woods and Mason are on an inflatable boat heading to the beach. Mason: Hudson, it's Mason. The bombing's begun ahead of schedule. Something you want to tell us? *pause* Hudson, do you copy? *pause* There's no response. We continue as planned. Soldier: Ten seconds. Go, go! Everyone detaches from the boat and float towards the land. They then arrive at the beach, and head forward. Mason: McKnight, it's Mason. We're in. McKnight: SEAL teams will secure the airfield and PDF Central HQ to prevent False Profit's escape. I'll provide overwatch from Building 12 off the battle map. Mason: Didn't Hudson nix that plan? McKnight: If he did, he didn't tell me. Good luck, Mason. McKnight out. Mason: Take 'em, Woods. Woods climbs a ladder, holding a knife, while Mason flanks to the other side of the bridge via a tunnel. Woods: Psst! The PDF guard on the other side of the bridge will react and turn at Woods, while Mason takes him out from behind. Another guard comes out from a guard post, and prepares to shoot a flare. Woods quickly throws his knife on him, but not before he got to shoot the flare, signaling every other soldier in the area. Alternatively, Woods does not throw the knife, and the soldier will shoot the flare regardless and join the other soldiers. Mason: Flare! You know what they say... if you're gonna fuck up, get it outta the way early! Woods and Mason clear the area, and then proceed to a warehouse. McKnight: Mason. It's McKnight. I'm in position on building 10. We have PDF units posted all over the airfield. Golf is walking into a trap. I've tried to warn them, but comms are bugging out. Mason: We're on our way. Mason out. Woods: What about False Profit? Mason: Awaiting Hudson's go. CIA's watching his every move. I don't think he's going very far. Mason looks over the airfield Mason: We need the high ground. Mason approaches a locked door and smashes the lock with his M16A1 Mason: Golf Team, this is Mason. Ready to assist. Request cease fire as we clear the roof top. After a moment Mason: Damn. Still problems with comms. Come on, Woods. We go anyway. Mason and Woods come to the roof with multiple enemies. Mason: Incoming! Left side! McKnight: I got you covered! Focus on supporting the SEALs! Mason: Golf Team, this is Mason in the blind. Rooftop is clear. Check your fire. We are entering through the skylight. Mason opens a roof window and the two drop down to a catwalk with PDF and SEALs beneath them. Mason: PDF! Right below us! Woods and Mason come out of the warehouse to see Noriega's private jet starting its engines. Woods: Noriega's plane is fucking ready to go! Mason: Woods! Hit it with an RPG! Watch that truck! A technical with a mounted MG comes to the area. Mason or Woods shoots the gunner off it. Mason: Woods! Get on it! Woods: Dammit! Multiple enemies! Ground level! Mason: RPG! Second floor! The two push forward. Hudson (on comms): Mason. It's Hudson. Mason: Where the hell have you been? Hudson? ...Hudson? ...Hudson? Hudson (on comms): We have confirmation on location of False Profit. Adelina Hotel. Room 225. Move to secure. Hudson out. McKnight: I have visual. Multiple targets outside the hotel. McKnight shoots the enemies (unless the player is quick enough to kill them). McKnight: You're clear. Mason: 225's upstairs. 2nd deck, East side. The two move to 225's door. Mason: Ready, Woods? Woods: Let's do it. They breach in and eliminate three guards. Noriega comes out of his hiding spot. Mason: Secure him. Woods: Gimme a reason to blow your head off... come on. Mason empties the false evidence bag on the hotel bed. Noriega: What are you doing? Mason: Sealing your reputation. Noriega: This is not the deal. Call your boss. Noriega looks at Woods with a smug look on his face. Woods punches him, grabs a chair and puts it in front of Noriega. Woods: Put your ass in the chair. Woods forcefully grabs Noriega and puts him in the chair. Mason: Hudson. It's Mason. Hudson (on comms): Go ahead, Mason. Mason: False Profit secure. Moving to extract. Hudson (on comms): No, negative. Standby for new tasking... Objective False Profit has intel on a priority Nexus target. Escort him as PC to alternate location for prisoner exchange, more to follow. Mason: Previous cargo, my ass. Woods: Nexus target? Who's more important than this asshole? Mason: I don't like it either, but let's just get this done. We're burning too much time. Kravchenko killed by Woods= Lev Kravchenko (over Woods' memory): He even has people in the CIA. Woods: Fucking Kravchenko! Remember what he said in Afghanistan? Mason nods his head. CIA memo found= Mason: What about the CIA memo in Menendez' compound?... There's something else going on here, Woods. Cutscene #2 Back at The Vault Woods: The mission was snatch and grab. Then fucking Hudson gets on the radio, says that Noriega is not the mission. He's a hand off. He's a prisoner swap. And right fucking then I should have known... right then and there. I should have known right then and there. Like, what the fuck is wrong with me! What the fuck! Woods gets angry with himself. Section: Frank, just take it easy. Woods: Fucking Hudson! I should have smoked him in 'Nam. Gameplay #3 Mason and Woods are escorting Noriega, who has a bag over his head, to the alternate location, and they come across three militia soldiers who are beating up civilians. Mason: The bastards don't treat civis any better than in Nicaragua. Woods: They're amped outta their minds on drugs. Mason: Take 'em down. I'll keep the garbage in check. Woods: Come on, you sick fucking bastards! Woods kills the militia. Woods: Get outta here! Go back to your homes and stay inside! Hudson (on comms): Mason, do you still have the precious cargo? Mason: Affirmative. Hudson (on comms): Proceed to the Army checkpoint beyond the slums. You'll be directed to the Nexus prisoner exchange site. Mason pushes Noriega against a wall and removes the bag. Noriega: The slums are a warzone. I must be allowed to protect myself. Give me a weapon. Hudson (on comms): Give him what he wants, Mason. That's an order. Hudson out. Mason: Damn it. Mason takes his M1911, drops the magazine out of it and kicks it away. Noriega: What are you doing? Mason hands Noriega the gun. Mason: You asked for a weapon. You didn't say anything about ammo. Better for all of us if no one recognizes you. He puts a cap on Noriega's head. Mason: Now... MOVE. Woods, take point. I'll keep Noriega in check. Woods kicks open a door, and the three proceed to the slums with other US troops. Woods: US forces are pushing into the city. Invasion's in full swing. Mason: We push north. Watch for friendlies and local non-combatants. Woods: We got infantry all around! Stay in cover! Mason: Take whatever route you can. Don't worry if we get split up. I'll handle Noriega, move on my go. The path splits. Woods follows Mason and moves to the right = Mason: On the balcony, right side! They got a heavy gun bunkered on the balcony! The MG and infantry are killed. Woods: They're down! Move up! Mason: Eyes high, Woods! They've got the high ground, rooftops and windows! Woods: Stay in cover! Mason: Guy on top of the van! Woods: I see him! Crazy fuckin' bastard! Mason: Which way now, fuckface? Noriega: We need to go to the park in the center of the city. The park is on the right! Friendlies up ahead. Hold fire! |-| Woods splits and moves to the left = Woods runs out into a street. Noriega is pushed into a corner by Mason. Mason: You don't move without my say so, GOT IT? Woods: Dammit Mason! Keep a close eye on that bastard! I swear, if that bastard breaks cover one more time, I'll shoot him myself! Mason: Don't fucking move, you piece of shit! Alright, let's go... into the park! Woods: We got heavy fighting on our left! Stay right of the dome! Mason: Shit! This side's no better! Woods: Push through! Don't get bogged down! Keep your head down and keep moving! Mason: Which way? Which way?? Noriega: There is a church to the north. Your checkpoint should be just beyond it. Mason: We got too much fighting on our left! Go right, Woods! Right side! in the archways! The three get to a clinic. Woods breaches the door and the screen fades to black. Cutscene #3 Back at The Vault Section: Did he out go out like a soldier? Section turns around and walks towards Woods. Section: Don't you tell me that fat fucking slob took him out. Don't you tell me that! Woods: It didn't go down like that, kid. Noriega was a puppet. We're all just puppets. Gameplay #4 Mason, Woods and Noriega are inside the clinic, which is torn down by the war. Woods: This place is a fucking mess. Mason: It wasn't much better before the raid... Hudson, it's Mason. We're almost at the checkpoint... just a couple more blocks. Hudson? Dammit. I don't know what the hell's going on with comms, Woods. Woods: Don't sweat it, Mason. Tech's always screwing up. Sobbing is heard. Mason: Shh... do you hear that? Woods: I hear it. A badly injured woman is heard sobbing, and Woods goes to help her. Woods: She's hurt bad, Mason. A militia member with a machete comes from behind a wall and attacks Woods. Just as the militia member is about to kill him, he is shot by Mason. Noriega breaks to running as Mason helps Woods back up. Mason: Shit! Noriega's running! He's gonna get himself killed! Lots of militia members with machetes charge towards Woods and Mason. Mason: More in front! Woods: We gotta get after him! Mason: I knew we were giving that son of a bitch too much freedom. US Soldier #1: The gunshots came from inside. US Soldier #2: Did another team move through this building? US Soldier #1: Don't think so. US Soldier #2: Call it in. US Soldier #1:'''I wanna know for sure before we bring in air support. '''US Soldier #1: Whoa, whoa! Hold fire! We got a civilian up here! Hold it, okay? Hey! What did I tell you? Stay where you are! Do not fucking move! Mason: Aww shit... Woods sees two US soldiers confronting Noriega. The latter shoots the other, and after struggling with the other, falls to small scaffolding behind a wall of wooden planks. The other soldier falls further and is badly injured by the fall. US Soldier #3: Shit! We got a man down. Get a medic! US soldier #4: Holy shit. Where did that come from? US Soldier #5: On the ledge, fourth floor! US Soldier #6: Fuck! They went into the building! Golf One-Two, immediate fire request, west sector. Marking target with strobe! Everyone clear out! Noriega: Help me! Help! Pull me up! Woods takes Noriega's hand and pulls him up. He pushes him to the wall, punches his stomach, hits him in the head and takes a stranglehold on him. Woods: From this point on, you don't even fucking BREATHE unless we say it's okay. Woods then throws him to the ground. Noriega: Go to hell. Mason comes up to him and kicks him. Mason: Hell? We've already been. An IR strobe is thrown into the room. Woods: Move! Gunship strike inbound! Mason: Come on! Move! Heavy fire is inflicted upon the building as the three run to the other end of the corridor and jump to another building. Mason: Okay... checkpoint's up ahead. Woods: Good. Can't wait till this asshole is someone else's problem. Mason: Yes. The three get to the checkpoint. Hudson (on comms): Mason? Mason: Hudson! Where the hell have you been? Hudson (on comms): Are you at the checkpoint? Mason shows his ID pass to a checkpoint soldier. US Soldier: Sirs, your transportation's ready. This way, sir. Hudson (on comms): Do you still have the precious cargo? Mason: Yes... but who the hell is Nexus target? What's more important than objective False Profit? Hudson (on comms): You have to trust me Mason. You have to... Hudson out. Cutscene #4 Woods: I may have questioned orders, but I never questioned motives. You take care of your unit, you get your guys home safe. Section: Roger that, Frank. Woods: That's not how it is. Chain of command's fucked. I'm a soldier. I take orders and I get shit done. Gameplay #5 Noriega and Woods are on an elevator in a building near canals. Mason (over comms, distorted): Woods... You in position? Woods: I'm moving to the roof of the south building. Mason (over comms, distorted): On top of the west building... I have a clear LOS on the courtyard... Mason goes dark. Woods: Fucking comms! Woods and Noriega walk out onto the roof. Noriega: This way. Everything is ready. A soldier on the roofs yells to the ground below in Spanish, then salutes Woods and Noriega. Noriega then shoots the soldier, killing him. Noriega: No one must know I betrayed him. Woods: Him? Woods takes Noriega's gun, throws it off onto the ground below and grabs a Barrett M82A1. Woods: Hudson, who is Nexus Target? *pause* Hudson? Hudson (on comms): It's him, Woods. Nexus target is... Raul Menendez. Woods: You should have told us, Hudson. You should have told us. Noriega: We are ready. Bring him out. A man with a bag over his head is brought out by two soldiers. Woods: They're bringing the son of a bitch out. Hudson (on comms): Confirm visual. Kravchenko killed by Woods= Kravchenko (in Woods' memory): He even has people in the CIA. *laughs* Hudson (on comms): End this now, Woods. If Woods hesitates: Hudson (on comms): Take the headshot! If Woods still hesitates: Hudson (on comms): That is a direct order! Woods headshots the target= Woods shoots the man in the head. The two soldiers lose hold of him and he collapses to the floor, dead. |-| Woods wounds the target= Woods shoots the man anywhere but in the head, causing the soldiers to lose hold of him and he collapses to the floor. If Woods hesitates: Hudson (on comms): Shoot him in the fucking head! If Woods still hesitates: Noriega: Now, Woods. NOW! Woods headshots the wounded target= Woods shoots the man in the head and he stops moving, dead. |-| Woods further wounds the wounded target= Woods shoots the man anywhere but in the head and he stops moving as if he were dead. After shooting the man, Woods and Noriega walk towards the body with Noriega having a smug look on his face. Woods: What are you looking so smug about? Woods begins running towards the body and briefly looks back at Noriega Woods: What the fuck is going on? Woods begins running even faster and looks back at Noriega again Woods: What's going on here? No, no, no, no, no, no... Woods removes the bag over the man, who is revealed to be Mason. Mason headshotted= He has a large gunshot wound on his forehead. Woods: Mason! Noriega: Fool. Woods: You bastard! Woods takes out his pistol and attempts to kill Noriega, but he is shot in the right knee by an unseen person with a shotgun, resulting in him dropping his pistol. Woods: FUCK! Woods sees Menendez with a SPAS-12. Woods: Menendez... Woods tries to reach for his pistol, but Menendez pumps his shotgun. Woods attempts to hold the shotgun away from him, but is shot in the other knee. He still attempts to reach for the pistol. Menendez kicks the pistol to Woods, but when he grabs hold of it, his hand is stepped on by Menendez. Woods attempts to hit Menendez's foot off of his hand. Menendez grabs Woods' other arm then headbutts him unconscious. Cutscene #5 Woods has a deep frown on his face, while Section is struggling to stay balanced as emotions fill his mind. Section sits on the ground, as Woods is heard sobbing. Gameplay #6 When Woods comes to, he is in a house and sees Hudson tied up in a chair with subconscious David sitting against a pillar. Mason's body/corpse lies next to David. Menendez walks around with his shotgun. Menendez: Your best friend, Alex Mason, is dead. By your own hand. Do you understand why? Hudson: He was gonna kill David... Menendez: Because you must suffer as I have suffered! Now one more must die. You, Woods... or David. Make a decision now or in ten seconds you're all dead! Hudson: Woods... I can't, I have two kids, they... Menendez pumps his shotgun. Hudson: Fuck! Okay, me, do it... DO IT! Menendez proceeds to slowly shoot both of Hudson's knees while he struggles in pain. He then stabs his sister's pendant into his throat, and slices it open, killing Hudson. He then kicks the chair down and approaches Woods. Menendez: Your life will be consumed by absolute loss. Then and only then will you understand what you have done to me. He then goes to speak to David in a calm voice. Woods gradually starts to drag himself towards Menendez. Menendez: I will not kill you boy. Now like Woods, you suffer with me. And then one day, you will see this pendant again, and you remember everything you saw and felt tonight. You will remember all the years of anger and pain. And when you do David... please, come to me. Woods reaches Menendez foot with little force. The latter simply lets Woods be, and walks away. David wakes out of his trance to see his dead (or then assumed dead) father next to him. David: Dad... no, dad! Mason not headshotted= Mason's lips slightly move, but no one notices this fact. Outro ''Section sits on the bench and has regathered his thoughts. Section: There's nothing you could've done, Frank. It wasn't your fault. Woods: Me and your old man... you were the best. And we still couldn't stop him. Section: Times have changed, old man. He's going down. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts